Your beautiful
by ice queen Selene
Summary: a one shot story of how Viktor Krum had proposed to Hermione and her thoughts of her knight in shining armour...RR please thanx


**"Your so beautiful..."**

**Hermione had walked shyly into the hall.**

**Viktor had seen her from afar and smiled when he saw her nervousness. He walked to her and gave her his arm.**

**"You are so beautiful Hermione." He whispered into the shell of her ear as they descended the stairs together entering the ballroom.**

**Hermione had blushed and lowered her head.**

**She was indeed beautiful that night, dressed in a golden dress made of soft silk. the bodice accentuated her slim torso and pushed her breasts to display her creamy flesh. The bottom touched the floor loosly but a teasing slit ran up her thigh to reveil the most beautiful shoes and her hair was tied into an elegant french twist.**

**The people at the ball noticed her as they always had and Hermione never noticed. **

**Viktor grabbed her hand gently and pulled her into his arms. **

**A soft melody began to play and They waltzed together displaying unity and beautie. They moved together like water and molded to one another perfectly. Anyone at the ball noticed there fluidity and no one could danse like them.**

**Hermione smiled when the heat of passion had crossed her face and tinged her cheeks a soft pink. She would never forget his large hand guiding her into the steps nor the look in his eyes when they dansed.**

**Viktor seduced her as well with words as with movements and gestures and this display of love always made her feel lucky to have him.**

**Hermione was just a girl and Viktor was her knight. A cliche she knew but Viktor was really her knight in shining armour.**

**The danse had died down a tad and so a breathless Hermione followed him to the gardens as he guided her threw the darkness with his one hand and carried two glasses of red wine in the other.**

**They had sat on a bench watching small fairies frolock in the rose bushes until Hermione could no longer hold a question that was burning in her mind and heart.**

**"Why me Viktor? Of all the women you could have why did you pick me? You could have had a woman, someone special...I'm just a girl Viktor, just a girl." She said looking deeply into his eyes.**

**"You are not just a girl Hermione, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met and out of all the women I have met and seen you are the only one who was special. I picked you because you were comfortable in your own skin, you weren't void and you were-are so special, to me."**

**Hermione eyes glistened as she heard him tell her she was special.**

**"Don't cry, I think your beautiful Hermione on the inside and out don't cry please I love you." Viktor pleaded, worried when the tears escaped her eyes and traveled along her face making small rivulets down her flushed cheeks.**

**"Oh Viktor there happy tears, happy! no one has ever treated me like you do. You make me feel like I am worth it." She said looking at her knight, her boyfriend.**

**"Don't ever think your not worth it Hermione. I would be lost without you."**

**They shared a long kiss beneath the Bulgarian moon as he wiped the tears from her eyes.**

**Viktor kneeled in front of her and pulled a small velvet box from his robes. "Hermione I think you are the most amazing thing in the world and I would not be complete without you. I need you like I need air and without you I would be lost. Please I ask you, will you honor me with being my wife?" Viktor asked opening the small box to show a large square cut ruby surrounded by seven amazing blue diamonds and a band made of pure silver.**

**Hermione's tears started again and she willed them to leave. She smiled widely and gave him her hand. "Viktor I would do anything to marry you. I love you so much."**

**They had returned after drinking there wine and dansed all that night, impressing the others as they dansed as well as they made love.**

**Hermione looked at there wedding photo and smiled as she twisted the two rings around her finger slowly. Engraved in the rings were the words "Your beautiful". **

**She heard young Mikhail wail for her and she decided that now was not time to reminisce. She after all had to raise young Mikhail Krum and he was every bit like his father. She wouldn't be surprised if Viktor was out there getting Mikhail or Ekkatrina into trouble.**

**"All right Viktor, Mikhail come on in that's enough, stop thowing mud at your sister, Viktor stop encouraging them dear."**

**"Absolutly beautiful." Was all he replied before coming up to her and pecking her cheek tenderly while rubbinher large tummy.**


End file.
